Often when working alone, difficulties arise when trying to position a common flashlight. A major problem with the typical troublelight is the availabilty of a power source. The cumbersome and oftentimes dangerous extension cord places a limit on said power source. "Cordless troublelight freedom" is the major purpose of the invention. The concept eliminates the prospects of extension cord damage, overheating and the possibility of electrocution and/or explosion.
Another objective of the invention is to offer "cordless troublelight freedom" to other fields of use: Aquatic--when the concept is attached to a waterproof flashlight, the invention provides a safe troublelight near and even under water. Another benefit of this particular light being floatable and highly reflective is that it could be indispensable in emergency situations such as search and rescue at sea.
The self-contained troublelight can be also be beneficial aboard ship, aircraft, or spacecraft where there is a limited power source or where the power source must be greatly conserved.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a simplified means of attaching the unit as a cordless troublelight in order to illuminate the work area. Mounted on top of the invention is a powerful magnet containing a "recessable" swivel hook. When the hook is flipped to the "up" position, it can be hooked to objects. When in the "down" position, the hook is "recessed" so that it does not interfere with the holding power of the magnet. On the back of the invention, another powerful magnet is mounted to aid in the positioning of the troublelight.